Call of Duty 2013 Revised
by Fanfic911
Summary: The events after COD4 and before MW2 and 3 This is a story after Cod4 and before mw2 and 3 We have to fight the remnants of the opfor scattered across the middle east the opfor and other terrorist and rebels in the middle east the radical military is driving tanks thru city streets of of an arab country says Soap


This is a story after Cod4 and before mw2 and 3

We have to fight the remnants of the opfor scattered across the middle east the opfor and other terrorist and rebels in the middle east the radical military is driving tanks thru city streets of of an arab country says Soap

the report remenants of the Opfor and the corrupt military and terrorist groups have taken over a small arab country

Thousands of troops lead by General Mohammed Nacer were seen marching the capital building and soon they overthrew President Mohamed Abdul of the nation and an ultranationalist regime was declared. soon, tyranny would begin. As soon after the coup, martial law was declared and the President and his family were shot to death. Anyone who was out after 9 Pm would be shot to death or beaten to death by the military police. Anyone who didn't support General Mohammed Nacer were immediately shot or beaten to death as well as thousands of foreign civilians would be killed as well because of General Nacer's Ultranationalist policies.

General Nacer would immediately declare a speech to the Nation and to the world: "Today we gladly free ourselves from foreign oppression! For too long we have been a puppet of foreign imperialism for too long! Now we have freed ourselves from foreign imperialism! Since this has happened, we will free ourselves even more by kicking out all foreign imports that are a disgrace to our nation! We will be completely independent and no one will stop us from freeing ourselves from foreign oppression! Together we will completely transform our nation into a completely independent Pan arab nationalist nation with no foreign capitalist oppressors in our nation! They will be punished for entering our nation! Any imperialists willing to invade us, bring it on! We already have thousands of troops waiting for the invaders to arrive! As soon as you land on our soil, we will crush your armies and severely punish your captured troops! Death to foreign imperialism! Freedom to all independent nations!" yelled the general in his speech. The General was indeed a maniac that wanted to kill thousands and thousands of people who didn't support him and foreign civilians.

Captain John Soap MacTavish was with fellow SAS and Afghani soldiers who would help invade the Arab nation due to the fact the Opfor were infiltrating Afghanistan with heavy influence and this arab country was threading Afghanistan

Major Azzim al Kharam stood before his men of the 3rd Afghan Special Operations Brigade. 300 men strong, they were the best in the Afghani Army. Al Kharam paced before them as he spoke.

"Today we are called upon to serve. Not just for our beloved country, but for Allah himself! A nation ruled by murders and terrorist, have massacred our brothers by the thousands, like dogs! We will end their psychotic genocide and bring them to justice! Our mission is this: we will be dropped by helo outside their capitol. We will then infiltrate the city and push through to their house of government. We will meet great resistance my brothers, but we shall prevail, we must. Our goal is to limit civilian deaths, and only bring in those responsible in their government to justice for their crimes. For God, and Country gentlemen!"

With a cheer the brigade boarded their Hueys, and like a great flock of birds they rose and were on course to Arab nation.

Soap knew what this was about

Soap said-Khaled Al-Asads influence lasted even after his death his former followers went to Afghanistan,pakistan and all over

En route, 0450 hours

Al Kharam sat in the lead help with the SAS opretives, flying over the great ocean to their target. They were nearly there, and the anticipation was palpable within each helicopter. They rode in silence, each absorbed with thoughts of home and loved ones.

Each mans thoughts were interrupted by their pilots;

"5 minuetes out, be ready!"

The men made final checks before the landing, and the doors were thrown open as night air rushed into the cabin.

Surface to air missiles and Anti Aircraft guns fired at them

"Incoming!"

Opfor AA fire began to light up the sky around the choppers.

"Major we have to make this quick, it is to hot!" The pilot cried

"Alright boys dust off go go go!" The major motioned each man out of the chopper onto the ground below. The choppers hovered for no more than a few seconds before taking off to avoid the incoming fire.

26 choppers managed to drop their chalk, 4 others were not so lucky. The sound of the choppers died away as the major stood with his remaining 260 men just outside of a suburb. The major gave the order, and the brigade began to move into the city.

Soap said we need to get to the capital to dethrone this tyrant lets go boys.

As the ground troops began their push through suburbia, three sniper teams armed with SVD SD rifles took up their positions on a raised hill that overlooked much of the suburb. They began spotting for the ground teams, in order to gain an understanding of what they are dealing with.

"Ground, this is Crow's Nest One, we see multiple contacts on the streets. Looks like mostly militiamen and peasants, nothing you cant handle there. However, be advised, several mercenaries are among them as well. Might be a little tougher."

The major ordered the ground teams to stop and take cover. They were to wait until his order to go.

"Crow's Nest 1-3, get ready to thin out the crowd on my the mercs. Mark."

Immediately, three mercenaries fell to the ground. The major then gave the green light and the streets became a warzone. The Afghani commandos opened fire with patriotic cries, the Terrorist forces taken back in surprise.

Soap fired his Ak47 at the irregular forces and killed them all

looks like Tango down said soap we took them out

Yes said the Major we killed a lot of bad guys today but then the Majors best friend Sergeant Abdul was shot by a sniper thru the head.

Soap said get down we got a sniper on the roof,It was a skilled Arab soldier then Soap looked the main Arab army started driving thru the streets Soap shouted to the Afghanis multiple hostiles Retreat!

We must take an alternate route to kill or capture the General Soap took out the sniper on the roof top and ran into a house the soldiers made the abondon house a command post.

Soap, Said we need to take out that military convoy Soap pulled out of his backpack a laptop Ive got a UAV said soap a drone soap used the drone and blew up the convoy making it easier to take the neighborhood

Arabia, 0600 Hours

The commando team had no trouble taking the neighborhood from the militia. The Major ordered the brigade to take up positions in a rec center within the suburbs, in order to regroup and plan further operations. During the fire fight, 6 men had been killed and 8 had been wounded. They did not take time to count the Opfor dead. In the lobby of the rec center, a radio had been set up for the Major to be able to contact Kabul and update the progress.

"Inform Kabul that we have established a foothold within the capitol city, and are making preparations to begin moving further into the metropolis. Casualties are few, and progress is expected to be swift." the radio op relayed the message to Kabul. The major moved on to check on his wounded men.

Kabul

The President had just received word that the operation was a resounding success, as he sat in his board room with his top military advisers. They would stay in this room to receive updates periodically. Soap was supposed to meet a special unit who's call sign bears the emblem of a snake."

mean while….Back in the Arab country British and American Infantry prepare to invade so they could take the fight to the Opfor. Soap said ok we got 1 measly Neighborhood but they still got us out numbered and out gunned we need to head to the capital lets go said soap.

they got in a white Ford pick up truck with a Browning attached to it They drove fast to the capital city but then an IED went off the truck crashed Soap and the Afghani major got out the others were wounded severely a medic from the invading US Marine Corp helped the wounded Soap and the Afghani Major had to continue there mission they ran up to the city and fought Well Trained Arab Soldiers who fired Ak47s and M4A1s at Soap and the Major

Soap fired his M4A1 at the Arabs killing them and the Major fired his M4A1 at the Arabs as well killing a lot of Arabs Soap stepped in the gore and blood of the Arab soldiers

They made it to the capital they wait to enter the palace by are ambushed again by terrorist on the roof tops The terrorists fire their AK-47's from buildings above,Holy shit says Soap I must take out these god damn terrorist soap takes out terrorist then calls in an AC-130 to bombs the roofs the terrorist were taken out

Then BMPs and BTRs and Tanks attacked soaps Position the AC-130 eliminated the Armored Cars and Tanks however the AC-130 was shot down by a MIG

American tanks should be arriving to take out any enemy armor said the Major to Soap come up friend

American Tanks roll through the streets of Arabia as civilians chant to the beat of the great machines. A loud crack and an eruption of white hot flames disrupts the momentum of the soldiers, however, and gunfire soon ensues. Another explosion, and the source is revealed. The cause of this devastation is a painfully simple device favored by the OpFor: The nail bomb. This weapon shoots nails in all directions as shrapnel, accompanied with napalm flames from a small packet located within the makeshift grenade. The terrorists fire their AK-47's from buildings above, further adding to the confusion and chaos below. Their assault lasts no more than 30 seconds. "long Live Al Assad!" They scream as they bolt down the rear fire escape of the buildings, bolting into backstreets in order to escape the now enraged American soldiers. Soap said we need to take out these terrorist on the roof tops call in another drone the drone flies in and kills many Terrorist. Soap runs to the palace with the Major they blow down the large doors with a big hunk of C4 explosives they encounter heavy resistance from the Bodyguards and are forced to get behind a couch Soap fires his grenade launcher at the security forces killing them the Security are killed they then run up stairs take down 4 riot troopers and kill more security they then finally find a Security officer who fires a CZ75 pistol at the major wounding the Major Soap picks up a Throwing knife and kills the soldier

Arabia, 0700 Hours

It was over. Opfor forces were in full retreat and the forces of America and the Afghanis were rolling through the streets. The Major saw several of his men in friendly conversation with American soldiers, shaking hands, and laughing. Their job was done, and it was time to relax. In all it had taken some two hours.

Though the mad man had escaped with much of his government, several had not had the fortune to and were being interrogated for the location of their leader. It was still a victory, they held the capitol and America was forcing the Opfor out of Afghanistan. The major ordered that the president be informed of this, and that the capitol was in their hands.


End file.
